


[PODFIC] 5 times Crowley was Summoned on purpose + 1

by kerravon



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, House M.D., Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angels, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Demons, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: "Crowley had no idea who'd let slip how to summon demons, but it was a damn pain in the arse sometimes.<br/>Recently, however, things had just been getting ridiculous."</p><p>A recording of one of the best "Good Omens" crossovers ever!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] 5 times Crowley was Summoned on purpose + 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marietcaelum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marietcaelum/gifts).
  * Inspired by [5 times Crowley was Summoned on purpose + 1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/453655) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



This is a podfic of "5 times Crowley was Summoned on purpose + 1" by marietcaelum, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 1 hour 27 Minutes 19 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [5 times Crowley was Summoned on purpose + 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/453655)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (80.1MB): [5 times Crowley was Summoned on purpose + 1 - Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/1ghjdq)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (10.5 MB):[5 times Crowley was Summoned on purpose + 1 - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/qzdzi6)

Streaming:  


The music interludes are from the respective shows (yes, "Discworld" was on TV) and the opening and concluding clips from the song "What Do You Want From Me" by Adam Lambert.

 

Reader's Note: I originally read this fic without "voices" until I ran across both the "House" and "Supernatural" characters commenting on Crowley's "British" accent.... so I re-read the whole thing with voice interpretations included. Surprisingly enough, I had the most trouble with Dumbledore, until I asked my sister (a huge HP fan) how she thought he sounded. She replied, "Like he's smiling all the time and knows a LOT more than you do but doesn't want to brag". So I tried it that way, and actually got an acceptable result. Nevertheless, apologies in advance.


End file.
